semperserverfandomcom-20200213-history
Semper Server Wiki
|- | colspan="2" style="background: #FCFCFC; border: 1px solid #AAA; vertical-align: top;" | Featured article Featured pages project • Previously featured articles | style="width: 33%; background: #FCFCFC; border: 1px solid #AAA; vertical-align: top;" | Latest in-game activities |- | style="width: 33%; background: #FCFCFC; border: 1px solid #AAA; vertical-align: top;" | Systemy ; Characters : Guide to character creation : Professions • Attributes : Skills • Elite skills • Builds ; Running the game : Controls • User interface • Game mechanics : Emotes • Special commands ; Guilds : Guild hall • Alliances • Player guilds • Cape ; Titles ; Glossary • Guides | style="width: 33%; background: #FCFCFC; border: 1px solid #AAA; vertical-align: top;" | Gear and equipment ; Weapons : Collector weapons • Unique "Green" weapons : Upgrade components • Inscriptions ; Armor : Collector armor • Armorers • Armor art • Costumes : Runes • Insignias ; Items : Trading (avoiding scams) • Crafting materials : Collectible trophies • Consumables • Miniatures ; Storage • Containers | style="width: 33%; background: #FCFCFC; border: 1px solid #AAA; vertical-align: top;" | Updates, news and events ; Game updates : ; Upcoming changes and features : Guild Wars Beyond (Winds of Change) : Skill update previews • Guild Wars 2 ; News : ArenaNet's Blog • Developer updates • Login announcements ; Special events : Contests ; About ArenaNet : ArenaNet staff who are active on the wiki |- | style="width: 33%; background: #FCFCFC; border: 1px solid #AAA; vertical-align: top;" | Player vs. Environment ; Campaign overview ; Storyline • Guide to PvE : Missions • Quests • Cinematics • Lore ; The World • Campaign travel : Explorable areas • Towns • Outposts • Dungeons • Landmarks : Maps • Storybooks • Hall of Monuments (calculator) • Treasure ; Non-player characters : Collectors • Crafters • Historians • Merchants • Traders : Heroes • Henchmen • Skill trainers • Pet tamers : Creatures • Bosses • Pets • Charmable animals • Summons ; Hard mode • Elite Missions : Guide • Vanquishing ; Cooperative Missions : Embark Beach | style="width: 33%; background: #FCFCFC; border: 1px solid #AAA; vertical-align: top;" | Player vs. Player ; Core overview : Tactics • Team roles • Training ; Arenas : Random Arenas • Codex Arena ; Tournaments • Automated tournaments : Heroes' Ascent : Guild versus Guild • Guild ladder ; Alliance Battles ; Competitive Missions : Fort Aspenwood • The Jade Quarry ; Challenge Missions : Zaishen Challenge • Zaishen Elite ; Great Temple of Balthazar • Zaishen Order : Isle of the Nameless • Zaishen Menagerie Grounds | style="width: 33%; background: #FCFCFC; border: 1px solid #AAA; vertical-align: top;" | Wiki community We are currently maintaining ! | | ;How to help : See how you can help contribute to Guild Wars Wiki! ; : Register an account to keep track of your contributions. ; Policies • Guidelines ; : Frequently Asked Questions ; Community portal ; Community feedback |} Changes for the main page can be proposed here. Category:Browse